Look Both Ways
by Romance Novel
Summary: Sequel to Moody's Mood for Love. Matt and Quinn share an unlikely bond.


Title: Look Both Ways  
Rating: G  
Setting: Sequel to Moody's Mood For Love  
Pairing: Quinn/Matt with mentions of Quinn/Finn  
Disclaimer: I don' t own Glee or the characters in this story. I do not own the song Look Both Ways or Lady Danville. I do not own the song Moody's Mood for Love by Brian McKnight, Take 6, and Patti Wright or any of their lyrics.

Summary: Matt tries to be the guy for Quinn. The thing is it might actually work.

A/N: Dedicated to Hannah

_Here comes the moon and sun, look both ways as you watch the road_

_Little girl you won't let him stand, what's gotten into you?_

_You._

Students who graduated from McKinley High School had a plan to go to a university or work for their parents. With the exception of Rachel Berry, that was enough for most of them to be satisfied with life. Quinn's plan was the become Mrs. Finn Hudson after graduating from Ohio State with him where they would once again be the power couple of school. But that was before Glee. That was before everything.

The young mother was snapped out of her procrastinating thoughts at the sound of her two year old daughter waking up from her nap and squealing for her mom. Quinn tiredly glanced over at the crib and let out a small sigh. "Maddie, Mommy needs at least ten more minutes of study time, okay?" She pulled her once glorious blonde locks into a somewhat messy bun and picked back up her pencil.

Two seconds later Madison let out a loud piercing cry that made Quinn set her pencil back down and get up. She walked over to the crib and scooped her up into her arms. Almost instantly it was quiet as Madison smiled and nestled into her. "Mads, I have an important test on Monday and I need to study." She said, visibly exhausted. She felt like she had aged way past her youthful years. She should be a college graduate right now instead of a freshman, or at least that's how she felt.

"Okay, you can sit on Mommy's lap while I finish studying. How does that sound?" She said, walking back over to her chair. She sat down and let Maddie get comfortable on her lap as she attempted to tackle her Intro to Chem 10 notes. Hopefully some of this would sink in before Maddie got hungry or needed to go to the bathroom.

Fortunately, none of those happened. Unfortunately, the doorbell rang which made Maddie cry. Quinn groaned. When were things ever going to go her way?

The doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" She said, picking up Maddie and standing up. "It's not like I have things to get done. I'm just free whenever." She mumbled, walking to the door. Maddie stared at her with such an amused expression that she had to let out a laugh. "You don't say anything about your crazy mom." She said, tapping her nose. She opened the front door and the first thing she saw was a bouquet of assorted flowers. She looked up and saw Matt grinning at her.

"Okay, I'm not a stalker but I just thought that we left Friday without getting each other's numbers or anything…so I looked you up." He explained before she could say anything. "Oh, and these are for you." He said, handing her the bouquet.

She slowly took it and smelled them before looking up at him. A smile slowly crept onto her face, even though a part of her wanted to die. She looked an absolute mess at the moment – messy hair, a white t shirt that probably had a stain on it from when she was feeding Maddie, and navy blue sweatpants – and here Matt Rutherford was standing in her doorway. The memories of their last meeting were suddenly so vivid. "Matt…" She started, but trailed off. She sighed and then started again as she stared at the flowers. "These are beautiful and all, but…" She looked up into his deep brown eyes and had to force herself to look away. "I have to study for this test, and Maddie needs me and –"

"No problem." He said, taking Maddie into his arms. She watched him with maternal, worried eyes. "I have experience on taking care of babies. You study, and I'll occupy her until you're done. Deal?" She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out so instead she just stepped aside as a sign for him to enter. He did and instantly went for the couch. "I doubt she remembers me from graduation day. That was awhile ago." He said, casually sitting on her couch.

Quinn closed the front door and then just watched him as he tickled with her daughter. She considered Matt an old friend, but she was so used to being the only one to hold or do anything with Maddie, aside from Mrs. Lewis. When she was pregnant, she made a decision to handle the situation all by herself. That was how it was, even after Maddie was born and Puck wanted to arrange weekly times to see her, she just couldn't handle that right now. He still gets to see her on holidays and her birthday though. She wasn't that heartless. Anymore.

She scratched the back of her head and went into the kitchen. She opened a cabinet and pulled out one of her glass vases. She poured some sink water in it and then placed the flowers in before walking back into the living room. Matt and Maddie were laughing together as Maddie tried to suck on his finger.

Matt looked up when she entered. "I think she likes me." He said smirking. It fell when he saw her face. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged it off, obviously she wasn't good at hiding her emotions like she used to be. "Nothing, I'm just tired." She sat down in the chair and watched Maddie.

"Quinn, you can be honest with me. We can be honest. Do you want me to leave?" He said, staring at her intently.

She tried to find the right words, but they never seemed to come out when she talked to him. She was always stuck in a state of awe at how confident he was and how he slipped into her world so easily after one reunion. That's why she had to be upfront. "I just…you don't need to feel sorry or pity me. I'm fine. I can handle this all by myself. I have since sophomore year." Once that came out, she felt more comfortable to expand. "Puck wanted to be that guy too. The guy who wants to do the right thing and help the pregnant chick. The thing is, he's the dad and you're not." She finally looked at him. "You don't have any ties to this, which you should take as a good thing. Trust me."

Matt just watched her for a minute. "Quinn, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, but I wasn't expecting to be some knight in shining armor. I just thought that after our reunion, we should keep in contact. Last time I checked I thought that we were friends."

Her heart kind of sank at that. She should be happy at that fact, but the night after she got back from the diner and put Maddie to bed she stayed up most of the night thinking about the kiss and all the possibilities that could stem from it. It was one of the few moments that she let her girlish ways creep up. "I guess I just thought that you liked me…" She said, a little embarrassed. She felt like she was thirteen years old right now.

"I do. A lot. Ever since eighth grade, but by the time I got up the courage to do something about it, you were with Finn. But that was then and this is now. We're both older and we can be good friends." He said simply, rocking one knee up and down as Maddie drifted off to sleep.

She rose an eyebrow. "Wait, so then what was with the flowers? What did you think would happen when you came here?"

He grinned. "Well, I figured you would take the flowers, invite me inside, we would talk for awhile, connect, kiss, exchange numbers, and then I leave for my flight in a couple hours." He said, simply.

She knew this was the part where she would laugh and maybe throw a pillow at him, but instead she cleared her throat and said, "So kiss me." Her face was serious, challenging him almost.

He paused for a moment and then set Maddie on the couch and stood up. She stood up as well as he went around the small coffee table and scooped her into a kiss.

_There I go, there I go, there I go, there I go  
Pretty baby you are the soul who snaps my control_

Almost as it began, it was over. She smiled softly and just looked up at him. For some reason, she never planned ahead with him. She could just be in the moment, which was nice. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote her number down. "You already know where I live." She said, as she handed it to him. He took it and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll call you when I land." He said softly. She nodded, and with that he was gone.

Not a boyfriend, not a lover, not a friend.

He was Matt, a guy she developed a small bond with. In a few moments he had become the closest thing she had to a companion her age in awhile.


End file.
